the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Cronos
'''General Gronos '''Is Emperor Paradox's Right hand man. He is also the Starscream of the Timoral Empire. (To Be Worked on in the future) Audio Log #"My Master, Emperor Paradox was the most feared Darkspawn to ever run the Timoral Empire, We had a plan to rewrite history, wipe out our sworn nemises, The Amoral Empire and their so-called "grand design of things", cover the United Universe in Darkness and alter it to a time when the Dark Spawn ruled the United Universe and beyond with an iron fist, heroes are hunted to near extinction and there will be no one to stand against us. We had indistructible power, wepons of war and the ability to control time and alter any timeline as we see fit. And once we awoke from our 10000 year slumber as the Gaia Eclipse called us, I was really eager to watch the Amoral and the Grand Designer beg for mercy and the good governments and orders they created would leave well enough alone, that is until the purple menace, his past and future conterparts interfeared. It all started when the Master recrutied that fool, Kaos." #" The Master let himself get way too ambitious with his plan while Kaos was secretly plotting against him. The Master promised him unlimited power! He valued the assumtion Spyro and those so called "louger" friends of his are a group of weaklings too much to see what was right in front of his face. Kaos betrayed us all in favor of just being tired of doing things not even he would do and our master let it happened. If Kaos wasn't pretending he is showing his loyalty to the master, I would have put him into that death-trap I set for that cheating cat Saldaron incase he gets any ideas of doing his cheating for the lougers with him. I never thought that crafty sly fox in cat's clothing would survive the explosion when I made it extreamly time power proof." #"Well I blame Kaos for his part in what happened as well as his betrayal that robbed Lord Paradox of his time abilites though he still has his powers far beyond time malmitulation, plus in a minor cause, one of his arms, I have not forgotten the fact that he had help in doing it. It was those three purple dragons, those friends of theirs, The Amoral and Saldaron, who were also there finnishing all the dirty work for him, asking Esclipse master to disban the esclipes forever, destroying our indisturctible army, defeating Lord Paradox, Me and robbing us of our chance to congure the universe forever and the Timoral defeated. How could I let it all happen? I warned Lord Paradox he underestimated those dragons and had a traitor in his plan too late! If I only acted sooner, We would have made a desprate back up plan to ensure the louger's chance of stopping us would've been turned against them, The Gaia Eclipse would appear without Esclipse Master dispaning it, The producer would have done this the co producer's way and those misfits, the dragons and the Amoral would have been wiped out and off the face of the universe instead!" Category:Villains